


Awe Not This Bullshit (3)

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Candy, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Friendship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Injury, Laughter, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Parades, Stress, Teasing, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: HI it is me again. This story again like the others, are not connected they just share the same title. Because how else to do write out the crazy shit that happens in your life?Well this one spans over several days and well a couple months. Yes the things you are going to read, although two unreal people are put into it for the sake of a story. Things in this story actually happened... I'm not kidding.Enjoy.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Richard Madden/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. September 26th

"Did I mention we're going to the parade tonight?" Juniper asks with a smile.

"Um no you didn't... But I was hoping we would." Zella shrugs.

"Oh hell yeah we're going and we're taking Dylan with us." Juniper says. "We'll just have to dress him warm."

"Right." Zella nods. "Well that should be fun!"

"Oh also Faye and Beck are coming down for it too." Juniper adds.

"Are they staying for the maple leaf parade too?" Zella asks.

"Duh." Juniper scoffs.

-

Zella makes a face at Juniper.

\--

"Are you going to tell-?" Juniper smiles.

"Do I have to?" Zella groans.

"Otherwise I will." Juniper shrugs.

"Okay. I dare you to." Zella laughs.

"Oh you'll regret that." Juniper smiles, pulling out her phone.

-

Zella rolls her eyes.

\----

_5pm_ rolls around Dylan is driving Zella nuts, Juniper is trying to finish her shit, and guests arrive.

-

Zella looks up when the front door opens.

-

"Dude I'm telling you, you're in for a treat!" Chris laughs.

-

Zella rolls her eyes with a smile.

-

"Who is that?" Juniper yells.

"Hey Zella!" Chris greets, before going to Juniper's office.

"Hi." Zella laughs, looking at her phone.

"Christopher!" Juniper screams happily.

-

Zella laughs harder when she hears her friend.

\--

A second person enters the house, they close the door behind themselves, and then they walk over to Zella.

-

Zella tries fighting her smile as they stand next to her. She refuses to look up at them, even as they bend over to be eye level with her.

-

A hand grabs Zella's phone and they try taking it from her.

-

Zella tightens her grip on her phone.

-

"Are you going to say hello then?" He laughs.

"Hi." Zella makes a face at Richard.

"Some greeting." Richard teases.

"Why are you here?" Zella sighs.

"Maybe because I got a text from Juniper about you." Richard says, sitting next to Zella.

"And what did the text say?" Zella asks, looking at Richard.

"Zella won't shut up about you. She won't admit it of course, but she needs you to save her. You were Prince Charming once. So save her from Dylan, he's driving her crazy." Richard reads the text out loud.

"That's not what she said." Zella laughs.

"PG version." Richard blushes.

-

Zella grabs Richards’s phone from his hand and she reads the text.

\--

_Richard! I know Zella wants that D, for whatever reason. So you better get over here now or I'll crush it! - Juniper_

_\--_

"That's definitely Juniper." Zella laughs, giving Richard his phone back.

\---

"So what's this parade we're going to?" Richard asks confused.

"It's called the Torchlight parade." Zella smiles.

"Meaning?" Richard asks.

"You wear glow sticks, you survive the cold, and the kids collect candy for you." Zella explains.

\--

"How cold is it going to be?" Richard asks.

"Still not used to Wisconsin yet?" Zella teases.

-

Richard rolls his eyes.

-

"Juniper!" Zella yells.

-

Richard jumps.

-

Zella laughs at Richard.

-

"What?" Juniper yells.

"What's the temperature going to be like tonight?" Zella asks.

"I don't know." Juniper responds.

"Then look it up." Zella rolls her eyes.

"It'll be 34 tonight." Chris answers.

"Thank you!" Zella answers, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Richard asks, watching Zella walk away.

\---

Zella walks into Dylan's room, she grabs two footie pajamas, and then she stands in the doorway of Juniper's office.

-

"Puppy footies or strips?" Zella asks, holding up the pajamas.

"Puppy." Juniper smiles.

-

Zella nods and she tosses the other pajamas into Dylan's room. Then she returns to the living room.

\--

Richard looks up as Zella enters the room.

"34 is nothing. It's only September, so it'll be a comfortable night." Zella says, as she picks up Dylan.

"Comfortable? For who?" Richard scoffs.

"Those of us who are used to it." Zella smiles, changing Dylan's clothes.

\----

The front door open and a cute little boy walks inside.

-

"Hey Beck!" Zella smiles at her nephew.

-

Beck stares at Richard.

-

"Oh don't mind him, he's harmless." Zella smiles.

"Hey bitches!" Faye says, entering the house.

"Hey bitch!" Juniper yells from her office.

"Oh who is this?" Faye asks, noticing Richard.

"Richard that's Faye." Zella rolls her eyes.

"Hi." Richard smiles at Faye.

"The little boy is Faye's son Beck." Zella adds.

-

Richard smiles at Beck.

-

"Faye and Beck that's Richard, he's a big bitch." Zella laughs.

-

Richard glares at Zella.

-

"Is he your bitch?" Faye asks with a smirk.

"No." Zella laughs.

"She's lying!" Juniper yells.

"Bitch!" Zella scoffs.

\----

"Okay so I'm almost done, Faye are you cool snagging us a spot?" Juniper asks, leaving her office.

-

Juniper and Faye laugh.

-

"Yeah Beck and I can get a spot. Is anyone else coming with me?" Faye asks.

"Richard go help Faye and Beck." Zella volunteers him.

"Uh what am I supposed to do?" Richard asks, hesitating a little.

"Get in Faye's car, ride with her to the parade route, and sit on the sidewalk to save us a spot." Juniper explains.

-

Richard looks at Faye and then Zella.

-

"She won't bite unless you ask." Zella laughs.

-

Richard nervously smiles.

-

"Or if you're Zella, then I'll bite you regardless." Faye jokes.

-

Zella laughs.

-

"Are you willing to go?" Juniper asks. "Otherwise I'll send Chris, but then you're stuck riding with us."

"I'll go with Faye." Richard smiles, getting up.

"Okay we'll see you down there in a half hour." Zella smiles. "Good luck."

-

Faye giggles as she pulls Richard out the door.

-

Beck stays glued to Faye's hip as they leave.

-

Zella puts Dylan in footies, socks under his PJs, and she packs a bag for him in case of emergencies.

\----

_6:00pm_ Juniper finishes up work, she helps Zella put Dylan and Chris in the car, and then they're off to meet up with Faye.

\---

_6:30pm_ Juniper finds a decent parking stop, 3 blocks from the parade route.

-

Chris gets the stroller out, while Zella gets Dylan from his car seat, and Juniper grabs the three chairs she brought.

-

"Thanks." Zella smiles, as Chris stands with the stroller.

"Oh let me get those." Chris says, taking the chairs from Juniper.

"Uh okay then." Juniper looks at Zella.

-

Zella shrugs.

-

"Okay well I'll get the glow sticks and then we're off." Juniper nods.

\----

_6:50pm_ Chris, Juniper, and Zella with Dylan find Faye, Richard, and Beck.

"Took you guys long enough." Faye teases.

"Bitch don't start!" Juniper warns.

-

Zella shakes her head.

\--

Juniper sets up Dylan and his stroller between her chair and Zella's.

-

Faye takes the other chair and she sits close to the curb with Beck.

\---

Chris stands next to Juniper while they break the glow sticks and hand them out.

-

Zella laughs as she puts glow sticks around Richard's head.

-

"Is this really how you wear them?" Richard asks, touching the round glow stick in Zella's earring.

"Duh!" Zella laughs.

"It looks a bit odd." Richard cringes.

"That's the point." Zella rolls her eyes.

-

Richard nods a little confused.

\--

"Zella help me deck out the stroller!" Juniper requests.

"Yes ma'am!" Zella salutes Juniper.

-

Juniper rolls her eyes.

-

Richard and Chris laugh.

\----

_7:00pm_ the sun is down and the parade starts.

-

Adults go by dropping random candy for different kids. Faye and Chris collect what they can for Beck and Dylan.

-

Zella tries keeping Dylan entertained.

-

Richard watches the group.

\--

Juniper opens Zella's energy drink and takes a big drink.

-

"Hand it over!" Zella snaps.

-

Juniper giggles giving Zella her drink back.

\----

_About 7:20pm_ the Octoberfest float comes around. With the polka dancers on the float, along with people walking around it looking for people in the crowd to dance with.

-

"Faye! Faye dance with me!" Juniper gets up and walks to the street.

-

Faye giggles as Juniper joins her.

-

The float stops and one of the men starts dancing with Faye and Juniper.

\--

Zella looks down at Dylan to tell him how silly Faye and Juniper are. When she looks up again, Juniper is flat on her back.

-

"What the hell happened?" Zella asks with a laugh.

"Babe are you okay?" Chris asks, helping Juniper up.

"Ah! Fuck!" Juniper groans.

"Are you alright?" Richard asks, helping Juniper walk to her chair.

"I'm okay it's just my fucking ankle." Juniper hisses.

"What'd you do?" Zella asks.

"I rolled my fucking ankle!" Juniper states annoyed.

"How?" Zella asks confused.

"The road is curved weird and I happened to hit it." Juniper rolls her eyes.

"Wow." Zella shakes her head.

\----

_8:30pm_ the parade ends.

-

Juniper rides back with Faye, Chris, and Beck.

\--

Zella takes Richard, Dylan, and the chairs back to Juniper's car with her.

-

"Do you remember where she parked?" Richard asks.

"No! It's dark I can't see anything!" Zella rolls her eyes.

"Try the car keys." Richard shrugs.

"I don't need to attract unwanted attention." Zella shakes her head.

"Then I will." Richard says, taking the keys from Zella's pocket.

-

Zella doesn't argue with him as Richard walks ahead of her.

-

"I see lights! That has to be the car!" Richard says excitedly.

"I hope so. Dylan needs to eat and I'm exhausted." Zella sighs.

\----

_8:40pm_ Zella puts Dylan in his car seat, Richard puts the chairs in the trunk, and Zella loads the stroller.

-

Zella gets in the driver's seat and Richard in the passenger seat.

-

Zella does her best to avoid heavy traffic.

\----

_9:00pm_ Zella and Richard get Dylan home.

-

Zella takes Dylan inside and preps his supper.

-

Richard sits on the couch exhausted.

-

Zella laughs at Richard.

\----

_9:20pm_ Juniper, Faye, Beck, and Chris make it back.

-

"Holy fuck you guys are late!" Zella greets.

"We got stuck in traffic." Faye groans.

"I'm going to bed guys. My ankle hurts and I'm tired." Juniper waves, walking to her room.

"Night." Chris smiles following Juniper.

"Goodnight." Faye yawns.

-

Zella waves.

-

Faye gets Beck and herself ready to sleep on the couch.

\----

_10:00pm_ Dylan finishes eating, Zella changes his diaper, and removes his socks.

-

Zella takes Dylan to his room to tuck him in.

-

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Zella smiles sleepily.

-

Dylan closes his eyes, he's too tired to be sassy.

-

Zella smiles as she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

\---

"Are we free to go?" Richard whispers.

-

Zella nods sleepily.

-

Richard smiles as he leads Zella to the door.

\--

Faye and Beck are already asleep on the couch.


	2. September 28th

_7:00am_ Zellaarrives at Juniper's house.

-

"Holy fuck you're actually awake!" Faye teases.

"I know and I brought help." Zella smiles sleepily.

"Morning." Richard smiles, popping up behind Zella.

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Faye teases.

"I mean this." Zella glares, holding up an energy drink.

"Sure." Faye giggles.

\--

"Are they up yet?" Zella asks, rolling her eyes.

"You'll have to get Dylan up. I don't dare check on Juniper." Faye shrugs.

"Okay let me mix his breakfast first." Zella nods.

\--

"Did you sleep well?" Richard asks Faye.

"I don't remember passing out." Faye smiles. "But my kid had to be up at the ass crack of dawn."

"After yesterday he was still up before we got here?" Richard asks surprised.

"He always is." Faye nods.

"I'm surprised." Richard nods to himself.

\--

"Okay I'm going to wake the big head." Zella says, passing through the living room.

-

Something hits the wall connecting to the living room and Juniper's bedroom.

-

"Someone's up with a good morning." Faye jokes.

-

Richard nervously laughs.

-

"She's kidding. Juniper most likely punched the wall to shut us up." Zella says, carrying Dylan in her arms.

"Oh." Richard nods.

"Knowing Juniper she's most likely getting some." Faye giggles.

"That is true, she does care for Chris fondly." Zella laughs.

-

Faye laughs.

-

"Okay dude breakfast time!" Zella says, setting Dylan up.

-

Dylan yawns as he continues to wake up.

-

"Oh I know sleepy guy." Zella kisses Dylan's head.

\----

 _7:30am_ Juniper and Chris roll out of bed.

-

"Oh my God they live!" Zella teases.

"Fuck off... I'm still tired." Juniper mumbles entering the living room.

"You're tired?" Zella asks making a face.

"I know we're all exhausted. But we're getting more candy today." Juniper shrugs.

"Yay." Zella rolls her eyes.

\--

"How's the ankle?" Faye asks.

"It fucking hurts dude!" Juniper groans, limping her way to the couch.

"Let's see it." Zella says, stands up.

-

Juniper puts her foot on the couch, she lifts her pant leg, and she looks at her foot the morning after.

-

"Ouch bro!" Zella cringes.

"Dude you ate pavement hard!" Faye says, slightly impressed.

-

Juniper's entire outer ankle is deeply bruised in purple and red, her entire foot is twice its size, and the sides of her feet are scrapped up from the pavement.

-

"Do you have anything to wrap it with?" Richard asks, cringing at Juniper's foot.

"Yeah I have an ace bandage or athletic tape." Juniper shrugs.

"You'll definitely need it." Faye nods.

"Okay I'm going to get ready." Juniper limps back to her room.

\--

Zella sits back down with Dylan.

-

Faye gets up from the couch, she digs through her suitcase near the door, and she goes into the bathroom with Beck.

\----

 _8:00am_ Dylan is done with breakfast, Zella changes his diaper, and she dresses him.

-

Faye and Beck are ready for the day.

-

Juniper and Chris are finishing getting ready. Including Juniper making herself coffee.

\--

Faye packs a bag of emergency snacks.

\--

Zella packs a juice cup for Dylan, diapers for Dylan and Beck, and wipes for everyone.

\--

Richard keeps Dylan and Beck busy while the other adults prep for the parade.

\----

 _8:10am_ Juniper sends Faye, Beck, and Richard off to their "reserved" parade spot.

\----

 _8:30am_ Zella puts Dylan in the car.

-

Faye brings the bags Faye and Zella packed.

-

Chris brings Zella's drink and Juniper's coffee for them to the car.

\--

The group gets in the car to meet with Faye.

\----

_9:00am_ Juniper drops Zella and Dylan half a block from Faye _._

_-_

Zella gets out of the car, she grabs the stroller from the trunk, and then she grabs Dylan.

\--

Juniper takes off with Chris to find a parking spot.

\---

Zella calls Faye to find out where she is.

-

Faye meets Zella halfway to walk her to their spot.

\---

"Hey." Richard smiles at Zella.

"I see you've survived so far." Zella forces a smile.

"So far." Richard nods.

"Help me get the stroller on the grass please." Zella nods.

-

Richard picks up the front of the stroller, Zella lifts the back of the stroller, and they lift Dylan onto the grass.

\----

 _9:10am_ Juniper and Chris arrive just before the parade starts.

-

Chris and Faye break into the snacks.

\--

Zella shakes her head and opens her energy drink.

-

Juniper and Faye hold out their hands.

-

Zella passes her drink to her friends.

-

"Thanks." Juniper sighs.

-

Zella laughs as she takes her drink back.

-

"Do you always share drinks?" Richard asks, as Zella sits next to him on the curb.

"Only with them." Zella nods, taking another drink. 

-

Richard nods.

-

"Do you want to try it?" Zella hands Richard her drink.

"What is it?" Richard asks, making a face at the can.

"Its fruit punch flavored. It's REALLY good." Zella giggles. "It's just a lot of caffeine. It won't hurt you and it doesn't contain alcohol... Obviously because I don't drink."

-

Richard hesitates looking at the can.

-

"Just try a sip. Otherwise give it back." Zella rolls her eyes.

-

Richard shrugs and he bravely takes a drink of Zella's energy drink.

-

Zella laughs when Richard's face turns sour.

-

"You like that?" Richard asks, giving the can back.

"I used to be a regular drinker of energy drinks. But I don't drink them as often anymore." Zella shrugs. "This brand is my favorite though."

"I'll never understand you." Richard shakes his head.

"Damn right." Zella giggles.

\----

The parade starts with veterans carrying the American flag.

-

The crowd on both sides of the street stand, many remove their hats, and they applaud.

\--

The floats follow after, they toss candy or they hand out beads.

\--

Faye, Juniper, and Zella go after every float giving out beads. Almost like it's a competition to see who gets the most.

\--

One float has men walking around writing a V on people's faces. They approach Juniper's group, but no one really wants their face painted.

-

"Hey I'll take a V to the face." Zella laughs.

"All the pretty girls are getting their face painted." The man smiles.

-

Zella rolls her eyes.

-

"Of course the prettiest one gets her face painted." Richard smiles.

"I'll kill you." Zella scrunches up her nose.

-

After the man leaves Zella takes Dylan out of his stroller. She holds him as the parade continues.

\--

Fire trucks join the parade, honking their loud horn.

-

Dylan laughs at the noise.

-

Zella cringes as it hurts her ears.

-

Army vehicles follow, also blaring their horns.

-

Zella groans in annoyance.

\---

The floats with candy, Juniper specifically asks politely for suckers for Dylan.

-

"Bitch." Faye mumbles passing Zella.

"What?" Zella asks.

"I'm about to punch someone." Juniper sighs annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Zella asks, looking at her friends.

"Those mom's next to us are talking trash about Dylan." Faye looks up at Zella.

"Excuse me?" Zella asks angrily.

"Apparently their kid thinks Dylan, doesn't need suckers because he's disabled. The mom's think we're obnoxious." Juniper glares over her shoulder.

-

Zella looks up at the group of five mom's behind Juniper. Two of them have the "Karen" haircut, and they're all drinking from coffee mugs. Most likely it's some sort of alcohol.

-

"They think we're obnoxious?" Zella asks loudly.

"Zella don't!" Richard warns.

"No! You don't talk shit about my nephew!" Zella says loudly. "He deserves candy just like any other kid. No one can say differently."

-

The mom's glare at Zella through their sunglasses.

-

"Your kids are the ones that don't deserve candy. They keep running into the streets!" Zella snaps.

"Maybe we should go." Chris suggests.

"Absolutely not! Dylan and Beck gave never been to this parade! I will not let anyone ruin it for them." Zella states.

"I'm with Zella. If mommies wanna go, then let's go." Faye nods.

"Oh shit a turf war y'all!" Juniper laughs.

-

Richard and Chris shake their heads.

-

"Welcome to Wisconsin boys. We defend our kids always." Zella laughs.

\----

 _10:30am_ the parade ends.

-

Zella puts Dylan back in his stroller.

\--

Faye and Juniper clean up the spot.

-

Chris and Richard help Beck gather all of his candy into a bag.

\----

 _10:35am Faye,_ Richard, and Beck walk back to Faye's car.

\--

Chris, Zella, Dylan, and Juniper walk back to Juniper's car.

\----

 _11:30am_ Juniper stops at mc Donald's to get everyone food. She buys 7 cheese burgers, 7 chicken sandwiches, 6 small fries, and 5 soft drinks.

\----

 _12:00pm_ everyone arrives back at Juniper's.

-

Zella preps Dylan's lunch.

-

Chris and Richard unpack the car.

-

Juniper and Faye carry in the food.

-

Beck plays with Dylan's toys by the TV.

\--

When Dylan starts eating, Juniper hands out everyone's food.

\----

 _1:30pm_ Zella lies Dylan down for a nap.

-

Faye packs up her things, she and Beck hug everyone goodbye, and they head home.

\--

Juniper and Chris go into Juniper's room for a nap.

\--

Richard sits on the couch to spend time with Zella. He falls asleep after two minutes.

\--

Zella leaves to get pop, and then she comes back after ten minutes.


	3. October 6th

It's a classic football Sunday. 

-

Zella is over at Juniper working her usual weekend. 

-

Juniper had the day off to watch football.

-

The game starts in the afternoon, lucky for Dylan. He doesn't have to nap while his aunt's scream.

\---

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Zella screams tossing her hands.

"That should've been an easy catch!" Juniper says annoyed.

"What even is our offence bro?" Zella growls.

"They've always been a mess." Juniper points out.

"True but that's bullshit!" Zella rolls her eyes.

-

Dylan growls.

-

"Exactly Dylan! Thank you." Zella laughs.

-

Dylan growls again.

-

"Hey I'm not arguing that. I'm just saying, if they weren't so stupid we'd do better." Juniper shrugs.

-

Zella giggles.

\---

The game comes back from commercial. The opposing team has the ball.

-

"At least our defense can make plays." Zella shakes her head.

"That's an improvement though." Juniper nods.

"That is true." Zella sighs.

-

The opposing team throws the football, it's intercepted by the Packers, and they run with it.

-

"YES GO! GO!" Zella screams.

"RUN THE FOOTBALL BITCH!" Juniper screams, lowering her voice.

-

The Packer is tackled and yellow flags fly.

-

"Oh come on! Now what?" Zella tosses her hands.

-

The ref gives their call reversing the play.

-

"THAT IS BULLSHIT!" Juniper screams angrily.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Zella angrily throws Dylan's toy at the door.

"Whoa!" A voice says.

-

The toy hits the wall.

-

Juniper and Zella look at the door.

-

Chris stares at Zella.

-

"Oops." Zella giggles.

"I take you're losing?" Chris asks, cautiously enters the house.

"No actually we're ahead by three." Juniper shrugs.

"It would've been more if they hadn't reversed the play!" Zella states annoyed.

"Is this how American's watch football?" Richard asks a little freaked out.

"No that's how they watch." Chris shakes his head.

"Bite me Chris." Zella glares at him.

-

Juniper giggles.


	4. October 7th

Zella is supposed to go see a comedian with her brother's girlfriend. She doesn't want to, but if she doesn't her brother will stop speaking to her. So she feels she was forced to agree to it.

\----

Zella's alarm goes off waking her up. She opens her eyes, she turns off her alarm, and she starts crying.

-

Zella's pup wakes up and tries to comfort her.

-

"I'm sorry." Zella whispers, crying harder.

-

The pup whines waking Richard.

-

"What's wrong?" Richard asks sleepily.

"Nothing." Zella gets out of bed.

"Are you crying?" Richard asks, getting out of bed.

"No." Zella lies, trying to hide her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Richard asks, touching Zella's shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm crying! That's part of the issue!" Zella snaps, with tears running down her face.

"Okay, okay just-" Richard holds his hands up defensively.

"If you tell me to breath, I swear to God I'll punch you!" Zella says annoyed.

"Is this just your anxiety?" Richard asks.

"Obviously!" Zella nods.

"Okay why are you anxious?" Richard asks, hoping to calm Zella down.

"Because I don't know this girl! Because I don't want to do this! But if I don't my brother won't speak to me anymore!" Zella cries.

"Love I don't think your brother-" Richard scoffs.

"Richard I know my brother!" Zella snaps.

"I'm sorry." Richard nods.

"He has the temper of our father. If I don't do what he wants, I won't see him anymore. My relationship with my older sister and older brother are already strained. I can't lose my little brother." Zella shakes her head.

"I hate to say this love but-" Richard hesitates.

"I know I wasn't exactly honest about how fucked up my family is or my life." Zella shrugs.

-

Richard sighs.

-

"Take it or leave it dude. This is my life and I don't expect anyone to stay." Zella's tears stop and the mask goes on.

"You can get through this. Message me or Juniper the entire time." Richard offers a comforting smile.

-

Zella nods.

-

"You and Juniper always have your escape plan." Richard reminds Zella.

"That's true." Zella nods.

"Feel better?" Richard asks.

"No. But I don't have a choice." Zella sighs.


End file.
